Hey There Delilah
by rainxface
Summary: the flock get screen names! yay! and they talk! a bit of Faxness. not a oneshot, but is a songfic, sorta. Will put on my songfic story thing when its done. a little language. hey there delilah by plain white t's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey There Delilah

By rainxface

Disclaimer: omg, I so wish I own MR, but I don't. Sorry, Mr. Jimmy Pats does tho! (check the blog about the name)

Names:

**MissImperfect**: Max

**Ibite**: Fang

**explosionn**: Iggy and Gazzy

**coveryourears**: Nudge

**whitewings**: Angel and Total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Oi Vey**

**MissImperfect: **I can't believe you made me do this, Angel.

**coveryourears:** well, at least this way you only have to read what I am saying, and not have to listen to me talk talk talk.

**Ibite:** and good thing its only voluntary to read.

**Whitewings**: yeah.

**Explosion:** ha. Ig doesn't have to read. He listens to me! Haha!

**MissImperfect:** ugh.

**Ibite:** don't worry, it shouldn't last long

**coveryourears: **ooh! OMG! I love the song on the radio! I love 'Hey There Delilah'! who do ya think its for? Well, obviously its for Delilah, but is that her real name???

**explosion:** SHUT UP!

**MissImperfect:** omg. Please, just stop. I am getting a huge headache already!

**Whitewings:** Fang! Geez! Please no details!

**Ibite:** well then stop snooping.

**Coveryourears:** what are they talking about???

**MissImperfect:** nbgbbnsdfghgfdefrgtvbnh. Oi Vey.

**Whitewings: **max, please stop hitting your head on the keyboard.

**Ibite:** max, one question.

**MissImperfect:** okay. Shoot.

**Ibite: **why is your name MissImperfect?

**MissImperfect: **cause…I …was made ….with wings? I really don't know.

**Whitewings:** Max!!!!! awe!

**MissImperfect:** Angel!

**Ibite:** really now… thank you Angel.

**MissImperfect: **Angel!!! Wat the heck did you tell him?

**Whitewings:** nothing, he just wants you to get mad, cuz he thinks ur pretty when you look like that. : )

**Ibite has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Explosionn has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Coveryourears: **awe! Fang likes you! That is soo cute! I saw it coming tho. I was pretty obvious the moment…well…since basically ever! I always knew one day angel would spill the good barbeque beans. **(A/N: I love barbeque beans. I could live off of those! Yum!)**

**Whitewings:** oops.

**MissImperfect:** Angel. Please meet me in my room. Pronto.

**Whitewings: **okay.

**MissImperfect has left chatromm Oi Vey**

**Whitewings has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Coveryourears:** hello? Anyone?

**Coveryourears has left chatroom Oi Vey**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry.

Names:

**MissImperfect:** max

**Ibite:** fang

**Explosionn:** iggy and gazzy

**Coveryourears:** Nudge

**Whitewings:** angel and (sometimes) total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**Ibite has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**MissImperfect:** good morning

**Ibite:** good morning.

**MissImperfect:** I still can't believe we have these.

**Ibite: **seriously. Wats with your name?

**MissImperfect: **I just feel rejected like I don't belong. Im mentally breaking down every five minutes, and I feel like no one knows where I'm coming from and I hate it! Why the hell was I stuck in this sorta situation?!?

**Ibite:** for only being 14, I think you're doing a damn good job.

**MissImperfect:** then why do I feel like im letting down everyone?

**Ibite:** nerves? I think your…

**MissImperfect: **wat do you think?

**Ibite**: nothing…never mind.

**MissImperfect: **please tell me! I really want to know! And I won't stop bugging you until I find out! So just please tell me unless you want to have a headache until the end of time!

**Ibite: **fine.

**Coveryourears has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**Coveryourears:** GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!

**Ibite:** I'll tell you later.

**MissImperfect: **fine. But like I said. I wont stop bugging you!

**Coveryourears:** did I interrupt something?

**Ibite: **nope.

**Coveryourears:** okay.

**Coveryourears: **wats for breakfast?

**MissImperfect:** whatever iggy fixes. Go get him up.

**Coveryourears:** okay.

**MissImperfect:** now will you tell me?

**Ibite: **later.

**MissImperfect:** hmph.

**Coveryourears:** breakfast is just poptarts. Come and eat!

**MissImperfect: **k thanks.

**Ibite: **yea.

**MissImperfect has left chatroom Early Morning**

**Ibite has left chatroom Early Morning**

**Coveryourears has left chatroom Early Morning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish, but didn't succeed. I thought, but didn't believe. In other words, I wish I owned, but I don't. I thought I owned, but I don't.**

Names:

**MissImperfect:** max

**Ibite:** fang

**Explosionn**: Iggy and gazzy

**Coveryourears: **Nudge

**Whitewings:** angel and total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Blasting Music**

**Ibite has entered chatroom Blasting Music**

**MissImperfect:** FANG! TELL ME NOW OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!

**Ibite:** fine.

**Ibite:** but I can't think of a way to say/type it.

**MissImperfect:** well, express it soon! Please!

**Ibite:** okay…hang on one sec

**MissImperfect:** fine.

**Ibite:** Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

**Ibite:** sorry, I just couldn't think of any other way to say it.

**MissImperfect: **wow. Oh my.

**Ibite:** I think you should change your screenname

**MissImperfect:** why?

**Ibite:** becuz you seem pretty perfect to me.

**MissImperfect: **I'm anything but.

**Ibite:** max, your perfect, beautiful, strong, sweet, motherly, stubborn, amazing, wonderful, and everything else! Do you realize how perfect you are?

**MissImperfect:** do you really think of me like that? No I'm not perfect. Far from.

**Ibite:** max, I love you. You are perfect and mean the whole world to me!

**MissImperfect: **oh my. I…I didn't think you ever felt the same way as me…

**MissImperfect:** I love you too fang. I always have.

**Ibite:** and I have always loved you.

**Ibite:** you are my perfect Maximum Ride.


End file.
